


Dead Man Walking

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Dead Girl Walking, Erin Danny and Joe are only mentioned, I'm Sorry, Jamie is Veronica, M/M, Noble is JD, Sorry Jamie, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Jamie is about to die but he wants to do something with Noble first. Noble won't let him die but he will still take the sex. Heathers inspired universe. Jamie as Veronica and Noble as JD.





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Original title I know please note the sarcasm. Anyway this is what happens when I listen to the Heather's soundtrack on repeat and goggle Eric William Morris. This terrible idea comes up. Anyway I don't own any of this. I just let it run through my twisted brain. I am sorry.

I was going to die. I had a little over twenty-four hours left to live before my siblings killed me. Maybe I could run away? No Danny would find me. I didn't have a working car with Joe back. Wait. I had an idea a crazy idea but I wanted this. I wanted Noble Sanfino. I was angry, hot, and horny as hell. Throwing my cloths on I allowed my feet to carry me to Noble's place. Once outside I climbed in through the window. He wasn't there but I could wait. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Noble in a pair of sweatpants. His eyes where closed and he must have sensed me there because he opened them and stepped back.

"Jamie! What are you doing here. Why are you looking at me like you are going to eat me?"

Smirking I walked over to him sensual. My hips swaying to an imaginary beat. Once I was in front of him I placed my hands in his chest and leaned up to him. I saw him swallow thickly unsure what to do.

"I am going to be killed tomorrow. So I figured it was high time I told you how I feel. Maybe if you where feeling up to it we could have sex? How does that sound?"

Noble eyes darkened and he smirked. Flipping out positions I shuttered in pleasure at the rough man handling. My whole body coming alive with the thought of him inside of me. Dragging my teeth across his neck I licked at it. He hissed in pleasure and bite harshly at my neck. I threw my head back and howled in pleasure. Noble pulled back and started up again. Breaking off of my neck he leaned in to me and breathed on the shell of my ear.

"Wrap your legs around me. Where going to spend all night getting to know our bodies. You won't be able to speak clearly in the morning Golden Boy! Screw your siblings they will have to wait. I have full plans in ravishing you all week."

I groaned and bucked my hips up to met his. He thrust down so it set down a steady grinding motion. Clawing at his back I wrapped my legs around his body. He steadied me on the wall. Kissing harshly he backed up to the bed and threw me down in it. Practically shredding my cloths and boxers off. Fuck this was really nice. His own sweatpants and boxers joined mine in a short while. Both of us naked and our bare skin touching up against each other. I gave a soft keening sound. He grinned wickedly and coaxed me up on top of him. Pupils dilated he leaned up to my ear.

"Ride me baby."

That was all I needed and I did just that.

Noble  
Waking up I basked in the afterglow of sex. Jamie was still out for the time being. His head on my chest and marks all over me. I remembered last night vividly. Jamie's screeching of pleasure and 'Oh God! Yes right there. Yes!' 

It had been amazing our bodies melding together perfectly. Like we where meant for one another. Like hell he was dying today! I would stop it. His family made it clear they hated our relationship. Now that I knew his siblings where going to kill him. I could convince him to move out of New York with me! Back to Italy. Maybe get married along the way. I wasn't so sure yet if my future. I did however know Jamie was a fixed point in it. Maybe I could finally convince him to go killing with me. Now that would be magnificent. Closing my eyes I grinned at the thoughts of the future. I knew he would say yes. After all he loved me and he would feel a desire for revenge.P

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am really sorry about this but leave a comment please it would make me happy. To those of you waiting for another chapter on my other stuff. Please bare with me. I am getting there slowly but I am getting there I swear.


End file.
